In The Shower
by Cerulean-Necress 69
Summary: Harry comes from Quidditch practice one night to find Draco moaning his name in the shower... Male x Male SLASH HarryDom/DracoSub One-Shot  Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling


In the Shower

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter, 16 years old, was just coming from late night Quidditch practice all sweaty and tired from the extensive drills. But all this worked paid off because Harry was no longer scrawny. He has tanned muscles all over tins body, and stood at 6 feet tall. As well, Harry decided to grow his hair and was now down to his shoulder blades. He tied his hair with a red Gryffindor ribbon, which Ginny has given him. Harry decided to stay longer than his teammates and take a nice, long, warm shower.

As Harry finished his shower and pulled the curtains open he could hear muffled noises from the shower across from him. Putting on a towel and tying his hair, Harry had full intentions of ignoring it but then he heard his name.

"Ahh…Harry. More! Yes…Potter... Ahh." The voice was so erotic it made Harry hard. Deciding he wanted to find out who it was, he opened the shower curtain only to find Draco Malfoy. He was leaning against the wall, the hot water flowing over his naked body. This blond locks where covering his pretty face as he looked down in concentration. His hard pulsating erection was in his hand, which was moving up and down his shaft with jerky strokes. So focused was Draco that he didn't even see Harry standing across from him.

"Ahhhhh, Harry!" screamed Draco, who was on the verge of cuming. But Harry quickly stepped into the shower and grabbed the base of Malfoy's erection and squeezing it tightly. Draco whimpered as his orgasm was denied. Shocked he looked up to see Harry Potter.

"P-Potter, it-its not what you think." said Draco shakily, trying to move away. But Harry held him in place and increased his hold on Draco's throbbing organ.

"Oh, I think this is exactly what it is." whispered Harry in Draco's ear, licking it and pressing Draco into the wall with his tanned body. Draco whimpered at the sudden dominance, intoxicating his senses.

"What where those sexy noises I was hearing?" purred Harry pinning Draco's arms above his head in a viselike grip while biting, nipping and kissing at Draco's soft neck.

Instantly Draco exposed his throat to Harry begging for more of those sinful kisses by arching his back against the taller man. Harry pulled backed and looked into Draco's eyes.

Draco was blushing bright red and trying to avert Potter's gaze. Harry let go of Draco's cock in order to hold his face. Harry lips met Draco's with a rough touch. Draco gasped and Harry took it as an opportunity to explore Draco's mouth. It was delicious: Draco tasted like vanilla and strawberries. Draco melted into the kiss, letting himself submit to Harry.

Harry pulled away; leaving a disorientated and breathless Malfoy, "Do you want me Draco?" whispered Harry huskily.

Draco uttered a barely audible "Yes." And Harry kissed him once again, with even more fire and passion.

This time when Harry pulled away he let go of Draco's face and took the red ribbon out of his dark hair. Harry wrapped it tight around Draco's cock, replacing his hand.

Draco whimpered, "N-No." and moved his hands to remove it but Harry slapped them away.

"Shhhh, you will like it. Its punishment for keeping your lust for me a secret all this time." said Harry, giving a final tug at the ribbon to make sure it was nice and tight.

Harry, who still had the towel wrapped around him, discarded it and Draco couldn't help but moan at the size of Potter's cock. Harry pressed his body up against Draco for another kiss and their erections rubbed together. Harry groaned at the contact and held Draco's hips.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, holding him as Harry ravished his mouth. Then Harry went to his throat, biting Draco's sweet spot. Going lower, Harry trailed kisses to Draco's soft pink nipples. Harry licked and bit and sucked at his nipples, which had Draco withering under him panting. While all the time grinding their erections together.

"H-Harry, ahhhhh, Merlin!" Draco moaned louder and louder with each passing second. Switching a few times between each of Malfoy's nipples, Harry came back up to taste Draco. Harry was getting really hard and wanted to feel Draco's hot, moist mouth on his dick.

"Suck it." ordered Harry. Draco trailed his hands down his torso to Harry's balls and fondled them, getting onto his knees. Draco started by teasing the head of Potter's dick, kissing and giving small licks, but Harry was becoming impatient so he grabbed the back of Draco's head, held it still and thrust forward all the way in. Harry groaned at the feel of Draco's warm mouth engulfing him to the hilt.

Draco gagged on Harry huge cock, his eyes watering a bit. Harry trailed a hand along Draco's cheek soothing him. Harry loosened up his painful grip on Draco's hair to help him relax. Draco held onto Harry's hips, as Harry slowly started moving in and out of his mouth. Draco didn't have much experience with this sort of thing so he let himself be guided by Harry.

After a few deep thrusts Draco took the initiative and started twirling his tongue around from the base to the head of Harry's cock, all the while still deep throating him. Harry's breath was labored and heavy with need. Draco could taste a bit of pre-cum. Harry wanted to cum deep inside Draco's ass not down his throat, so he pulled out.

"Up." commanded Harry as he let go of Draco's hair. Draco's organ was so painfully hard so Harry started pumping it, enjoying Draco's vain struggles. Draco was whimpering and moaning very desperately by now.

"P-Please, Har-Harry, I want to…Ahhh…cum!" whined Draco. Harry took away his hand and looked at Draco's flushed face.

"Not yet. Do you need to be prepared?" asked Harry, not wanting to hurt his Draco when he shoved his cock up Draco's ass.

"Um, y-yes." Flushed Draco.

Harry gave him a quick kiss and placed three fingers to Draco's mouth. "Suck." commanded Harry and Draco coted them with his saliva. Once satisfied, Harry turned Draco around, so his face was against the wet shower wall.

Harry lifted one of Draco's legs a bit and bent down to lick his entrance. Deciding he was wet enough; Harry got back up and stuck the first finger in. It was unbelievably tight; it felt like Draco was pulling his finger deeper and deeper in.

"Draco, are you a virgin?" wondered Harry, leaning it to nip at his ear.

"N-No." Not liking the response, he spanked Draco hard, who gasped loudly.

"With who?" asked Harry dangerously and stuck a second finger in roughly.

"Pansy, th-that's it. I-I promise." whispered Draco worried that Harry would stop if he didn't tell the truth. But Harry, glad it wasn't with another boy just kept going.

"No one will ever touch you again." said Harry authoritatively. Draco nodded against the wall. Harry eased the third finger in and gave a particularly strong thrust, imbedding all three fingers deep inside Draco's virgin ass.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Draco. Harry finally found his prostate and kept jamming at it with full force. "Harry, p-please, please, please let me CUM!" gasped Draco, who was just denied his second orgasm.

"No." said Harry calmly but inside he was just as desperate as Draco. Harry decided that Malfoy was prepared enough so he slid his fingers out.

Draco whined at the loss and pushed back against Harry asking for more. Ignoring the plea, Harry twisted Draco back around so that they where now face to face again.

Harry wrapped Draco's arms and legs around him, but supporting his wait on the shower wall.

"Relax." instructed Harry, before sliding his head into Draco's opening. Draco was clenching it so tight around him that Harry thought he wouldn't be able to hold his load for long.

"W-wait." whispered Draco who wanted to adjust to Harry's size first. Harry gave Draco a ten second rest before thrusting all the way in. Draco screamed and Harry groaned. Harry didn't give Draco time to adjust and started moving in and out, pounding away at his prostate.

If Draco could, he would have came for a third time. Draco's balls constricted and it hurt so good, adding to the pleasure. Draco was moaning like a bitch in heat and Harry was pleased no one was around to hear Draco's cries.

Harry bent down for a chased kiss and increased his pace.

He was getting so close.

"Draco love, do you want to cum?" asked Harry into his ear, his thrusts faster and harder than every."

"Ahhh. YES!" whimpered Draco, his dick so hard he thought it would explode.

"Cum with me." said Harry as he untied the ribbon, dropping it and hitting Draco's prostate dead on.

"HARRY!" screamed Draco at the top of his lungs, throwing his head back and orgasmed for what would have been the fourth time.

Harry cried out and bit Draco's neck hard as with a final thrust, he released his cum into Draco's ass. The only noise Harry made was a muffled "Draco."

Reaching down, Harry dipped his finger in Draco's cum, which was splattered on his stomach and brought it up to his lips. Harry tasted the bitter love juice and went to give Draco a long passionate kiss. Finally Harry pulled out and walked under the still open shower, which luckily was still warm.

Harry unwrapped Draco's legs but still held him as he saw Draco was too tired to stand properly. Harry washed their bodies of cum and sweat while Draco just relaxed against him, breathing in Harry's sent.

Once Harry was satisfied that all evidence of their actions was washed away he closed the shower and dried Draco and himself off. Bending down, Harry picked up the ribbon from the floor and wrapped it around Draco's wrist, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Get dressed love." said Harry to a sleepy and content looking Draco. Harry fully intended to spend the night with him so Harry decided he would take Draco up to the Room of Requirement.

Once they where both dressed Harry carried Draco on his back with the invisibility cloak covering both of them. Draco smiled into the crook of Harry's neck.

Fifteen minutes later they where entering a beautifully decorated room with a king sized bed smack in the middle of the room. Harry stripped Draco to his boxers and tucked him in, and then Harry slipped in beside him, wrapping his arms around Draco in a tight embrace.

"Goodnight Harry." whispered Draco, his head resting on Harry's strong chest.

"Goodnight Love." said Harry with a kiss on Draco's smooth cheek as they both drifted away to sleep.


End file.
